


Here we are, in the arms of another, but we still keep on searching for each other

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Cristiano pressed call even though he knew he shouldn’t...Leo knew he shouldn’t, he picked up anyway....





	Here we are, in the arms of another, but we still keep on searching for each other

Cristiano collapsed on top of James, kissing his forehead while trying to catch his breath. He was still inside him when James breathed out and whispered ‘you were amazing Cris, I like you so much’ in his ear.

Cristiano just smiled at that and slowly pulled out. He wanted to say something nice back. Something like ‘You were great too’ or ‘this was fantastic’ or even ‘I like you very much too James’. These thoughts weren’t even that far off base as he really enjoyed having sex with James, but the actual feeling that creeped up was ‘ _You’re not Leo’_.

So Cristiano tried to smile, tried to look as sincere as he possibly could while he watched James fall asleep. _Leo never fell asleep like that, he always wanted to cuddle afterwards, Cristiano loved that, he loved Leo, he still loved Leo, goddammn_.

Cristiano couldn’t really recall how this happened, how he ended up with James in his bed. Well okay, maybe if he was really honest with himself he could. He knew he used James to forget all about Leo. He knew James had feelings for him and didn’t need much convincing to get him in bed with Cristiano. Was this fair to James? No, but Cristiano needed this, he needed to forget about Leo, about Leo fucking Ney or Geri or anyone else for that matter, because a man like Leo never stays single for too long. So Cristiano didn’t care who he was bedding himself as long as it kept his mind off Leo. Except it didn’t actually work, because he might have called out James’ name in his moment of ecstasy, it was Leo he thought off. There hadn’t been a day without Leo on his mind, and Cristiano realized that it wasn’t just a mistake breaking things off, letting Leo go was most stupid thing he’d ever done. He realized he needed to speak with Leo. Like right now. He would apologize a thousand times if necessary. He was willing to do whatever if he just got one more chance with Leo. So when Cristiano was sure James was sound asleep, he carefully crawled out of bed, threw on some boxers on and searched for his phone, only to find it downstairs in the kitchen. He picked it up and unlocked his screen. He checked some messages, mostly from his other teammates and one from his mom, something about junior.

 _Zero from Leo of course_.

He scrolled through his contacts and when he found the L of Leo, his hart skipped a beat, and he pressed call even though he knew he shouldn’t………

**

Ney was still inside Leo when he collapsed onto him. Both of them were breathing hard and Ney slowly pulled out. Leo just hissed at that, everything still very, very sensitive. But even though Ney pulled out, he was still on top of Leo. Almost crushing him so hard Leo had to say something to make him move.

He wanted to say something sweet. Something like ‘Baby you were great but can you just move a little bit?’ Or ‘Ney you were amazing’ or ‘Ney stay the night please’. But instead a rude ‘Ney? Get off me, you crushing me!’ came out. Leo immediately felt guilty. He was never this rude to Cristiano. He didn’t mind Cris crushing him after their glorious lovemaking. Instead he loved the feeling of Cristiano’s weight on top of him, he didn’t care when Cris was taking all the air out of lungs and here he was giving Ney hell for it. Ney didn’t even realize the inner battle Leo was facing as he just simply rolled off and sighed out a satisfied ‘This was great Leo!’ Leo just smiled at that as he watched Ney close his eyes and slowly drift off the sleep. Leo’s thoughts wandered back to Cristiano and their relationship.

He and Cristiano never slept right after sex, they used to talk for hours about everything. About football, their sons, their love for each other. How they would always be together. Leo actually believed all this bullshit. He actually believed Cristiano and all his lies. He still wanted to believe in them if only Cristiano hadn’t been such a coward. If only Cristiano didn’t got scared and started to push Leo away. If only…..

He was sure Cristiano was over it though, he had already seen Cristiano all over his teammates. He was probably fucking Sergio or Bale or even worse that puppy dog Rodriquez by now, Leo thought. But Leo could play the same game, hell he could play it even better. Because fucking Ney was the best decision he ever made and Cristiano was already starting to fade to the background!

Or maybe he didn’t, because it might have been Ney’s name he was crying out but he was sure it was Cristiano he thought of. He really needed to stop thinking about Cris, and start focusing on Ney and all the other possibility’s he now had. He was a free man and Leo had no intention keeping it that way for very long. And when he finally was ready to let sleep claim him, Leo saw his phone light up.

_Caller I.D. Cristiano_

And even though Leo knew he shouldn’t, he picked up. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Cristiano to start the conversation, he wasn’t planning on making this easy for his ex-lover one bit. But the other end of line stayed silent for a while too.

Leo heard Cristiano breathing through the phone so he knew Cris was there. Leo couldn’t stand this awkward silence any longer.

‘I’m two seconds away from hanging up so you better say something right now!’ Leo hissed out while he carefully climbed out of bed and hid himself in the bathroom, making sure Ney didn’t overhear him talking to Cristiano.

‘Hi Leo’ were the only words coming out of Cristiano’s mouth.

‘What the fuck do you want Cris?!?!’

A sigh on the other side. And just silence again.

‘I slept with James’ Cristiano finally breathed out. Of course Cris had to start with the worst opening line ever. The words just escaped him and even though he immediately wanted to add how it was nothing compared to Leo and how much he missed Leo, for Leo it was just another sign Cristiano was trying to hurt him on purpose. So he wanted to hurt Cris back. And he knew just how to accomplish that.

‘Yeah? Well I slept with Ney, bye Cris’

‘No! Leo don’t hang up please!’ and Leo really wanted to end the phone call and throw his damn IPhone across the room, but he couldn’t, hearing the crack in Cristiano’s voice.

‘And they say I’m the social awkward one, I’m not the one starting a conversation telling people who I slept with you know.’

‘It didn’t mean anything Leo. I want to talk to you. Please’

And where Cristiano was at a loss for words earlier, now he just simply couldn’t stop the waterfall of sentences leaving his lips.

‘You’re still in Madrid right Leo? After the Atletico game? Can you please come over. Please?

_How many times can someone say please?_

Leo had no idea how to respond to this. He was torn between leaving Ney’s hotel room right this second and telling Cris he could go fuck himself.

‘Leo listen, I fucked up okay?!’

‘That’s putting it mildy Cris.’

‘Yeah….I know…but I still think about you Leo, all the time.’

‘What about James huh? I bet he’s still in your bed as we speak.’ Leo didn’t mean to go on about James, he really wanted to meet up with Cris. Just letting him explain himself and figure out where to go from there but he couldn’t let this thing about James go, not yet. And of course Ney was in the picture too still.

‘I’ll break his heart if that means I can un break yours. Please Leo. I’m willing to do whatever it takes.’

‘Takes to what exactly?

‘To have you back, with me. Where you belong Leo!’

_Damn, he sounded sincere._

‘It doesn’t matter Cris, I’m not yours anymore, I’m in love with Ney now, so it’s best if you and I stop talking to each other.’

‘You sleeping with Ney means nothing! Don’t make me believe for one second that you’re over me Leo. I can hear it in your voice! Besides who did you think of when you had that boy inside of you huh?! I know it was me Leo! I just know it was!’

Cristiano’s voice got a little louder now and Leo could hear his annoyance through the phone. Cristiano did have a point though. Leo wasn’t over him and it was Cris he thought of on _that_ moment.

‘Look I get that you are mad at me, wanting to hurt me and it takes some time, but please just hear me out Leo. I know it’s what you want. And if you still hate me then I will leave you alone. I promise.’

Cristiano calmed down a little, his voice was much softer and it sounded like one last plea, so Leo couldn’t do anything but agree. He’d hear Cris out and decide there and then what he wanted and if his future involved Cristiano in some way or not.

‘I’ll be there as fast as I can okay?’ Leo finally said.

‘Thank you so much..ohh and Leo?’

‘Yes Cris?’

‘I love you’

When Leo heard those words, he was sure his heart stopped beating for just a nanosecond. He waited so long to hear those exact words from Cristiano and even though the timing was really awful, and maybe just a little too late, Cristiano declaring his love to him was the best thing Leo heard in a really long time. He couldn’t say it back though, not yet. But he did make sure he sped up a bit in getting ready to meet Cristiano.

**

Leo used the code he once got from Cristiano to get through the gate. Cristiano’s mansion was enormous and quite impressive. Well if you like, pretentious and a bit over the top. But Leo had gotten quite fond of the place. All the memories they shared.

But now it felt bloody damn awkward being there. Leo was actually on the point of chickening out and leaving before even facing Cristiano at all, if it wasn’t for Cris standing right there. Looking more gorgeous than ever of course.

Leo swallowed, there was so much he wanted to say but the words just died on his tongue as he watched Cris walking over.

_Why does he have to look this good?_

Cristiano greeted Leo a bit over enthusiastic, like nothing ever happened and they were still together. Leo let him pull him closer for a hug. The stayed like that for a little while. Until Leo realized how ridiculous they must be looking, standing outside in some kind of weird embrace.

‘Are we going to stand here forever or are you going to invite me in?’ Leo finally broke the silence. Cris just smiled at that and grabbed Leo’s hand guiding him inside. Leo pulled his hand away. Cris looked a bit hurt but he didn’t say anything about it.

‘So how did you get rid of James?’ Leo tried to sound unaffected but failed miserably considering Cristiano’s reaction.

‘The same way you ditched Ney, I suppose.’ Leo rolled his eyes at that. They walked across the living room and sat down on the couch, each on different sides.

‘Leo look you’re obviously not here to talk about James or Ney.’ Cristiano continued as he moved closer to Leo on the couch.

‘I honestly don’t know why I’m here.’

‘Yes you do.’

‘No I don’t, why I’m I here Cristiano?’ Leo asked.

‘Because I want you back you idiot, simple as that.’ Cristiano huffed out.

‘Nothing about you is simple Cris, you’re the definition of complicated actually.’ Leo said and honestly it was the goddamn truth. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Cristiano really. And Leo did know it wasn’t totally Cristiano’s fault, however he was mostly to blame for the situation they were in right now so he wasn’t going to forgive Cristiano that easily. Cristiano broke his heart and left it shattered into a million pieces and Leo didn’t forget about that. He wasn’t usually the type to hold grudges, but he just couldn’t over it. Not yet.

‘And yet you seem the only one to get me Leo. You understand me, like one else ever did before. You made it seem so easy.’

‘Made what seem easy?’ Leo replied.

‘Loving. Loving me.’

Cristiano moved even closer, until he was right next to Leo, close enough to touch him. Close enough to breath on Leo. Close enough to kiss him. But he didn’t , not on the mouth anyway as Cristiano lowered his head a little so he could kiss Leo’s neck while he softly whispered the words in Leo’s ear.

The second Leo felt Cristiano’s lips gently moving on his exposed skin, a shiver went down his spine, sending his body on fire from head to toe. He knew he probably should push Cris off, but he couldn’t. His lips felt too damn good and he couldn’t help but moan softly as his ex-lover continued to nibble on his ear and kiss the sensitive skin around it.

Leo carefully pulled back a little. They looked each other in the eyes and then Leo cupped Cristiano’s face before kissing him hard. The kiss was all teeth and lips and wet and everything Leo needed right now.

It was Cristiano who broke the contact this time as he needed to catch his breath. Both men were panting and breathing hard. The sound of two men very aroused filled the room.

Cristiano fused their mouths together once again and their battle for dominance continued. Leo won as he moved and sat up while straddling Cristiano in between his legs. Leo started to grind their hips together. And Cristiano bucked his hips up straight away, as he wanted, needed more of that dazzling friction. Pleasure was already starting to overflow him while he tried to comprehend how the situation got out of control so fast.

But his mind went blank again as he felt Leo move on top of him, keep on grinding their hips together while tugging at Cristiano’s shirt. Obviously wanting it removed.      

‘Leo…. Leo…. Leo’ Cristiano murmured his name over and over again as moved his thumb across Leo’s lips and Leo let out his tongue, playfully caressing Cristiano’s thumb.

‘Fuck…Cris’ Leo breathed out, Cristiano was obviously not the only one very affected by this as Leo’s voice sounded thick and cracked a bit when he said Cristiano’s name.

Leo wound his legs around Cristiano’s waist almost automatically when he felt Cristiano moving up, carrying Leo upstairs. They were both pretty far gone, both moaning into the what seemed like a never ending kiss. Leo was writhing in Cristiano’s arms as he walked them both upstairs.

Leo let out a yelp when he felt his back hit the bed. The landing was soft however and Cristiano crawled on top of him almost the same second. Frantically trying to undress one another. Their mouths were close, not kissing, just panting in each other’s mouths as their hot breath mingled.

They were too far gone to even think about penetration as Cristiano was furiously rocking their hips together, the bed underneath them creaking and leaving Leo breathless. Moan after moan escaped Leo’s lips while Cris was cursing in a mixture of Portuguese, English and Spanish altogether. Not making any sense but at the same making perfect sense too.

‘Fuck fuck fuck Leo’ Cristiano started as their cocks began to leak with pre-cum. They were both so close and Leo thought he was losing his mind when he felt the warm liquid fluid from Cristiano mix with his own. All sounds faded to the background as he bit lip when his orgasm approached, crying out his lovers name. He didn’t even noticed the ‘I love you’ he got from Cris when Cristiano came hard and stayed in an almost never ending after glow. They both rode out their orgasms And Leo gently rubbed circles alongside Cristiano’s back while Cris was playing with Leo’s nipples and placing open-mouthed kisses on Leo’s chest.

After laying there for what seemed like an entirety, Cristiano finally moved, rolling off Leo. Leo immediately missed Cristiano’s weight on top of him. So Leo reached out for Cris, pulling him close again and kissed his forehead when they laid side by side. Both smiling ridiculously.

‘You know, I was planning on fucking you all night long instead of this dry hump thing we just did.’ Cristiano said, eyes smiling. He never looked more beautiful, Leo thought.

‘But it was the best dry hump thing I’ve ever had baby.’ Leo said back and he wasn’t lying, he would do it all over again if he could, because even though they didn’t actually fuck, he couldn’t recall the last time he came like this.

‘We’ve still got all night though Leo’ Cristiano looked up, before he gently brushed his lips against Leo’s.

‘Or do you wanna talk about how stupid I’ve been? Because I will admit that. I will crawl on my knees and admit it Leo. I will beg you if you want that’ Cristiano continued.

Leo sighed.

‘What I want Cris is for you to shut up and continue to hold me just like you’re doing right now.' And when he felt Cristiano’s arm around him tighten, he realized he almost forgot how good Cristiano felt, how good it felt to be back in his arms. And Leo knew right there and then he made the right choice tonight.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written this way before el classico, because I don't think Cris would be this nice of he knew what happend yesterday haha!  
> But he still loves Leo i'm sure ;)


End file.
